First Time
by mikokatt
Summary: Zexion just wanted to relax, Demyx has other ideas. M for lemon.


First

I kept to myself. I always had, but in a group like organization 13, it was hard to do that. Especially with people like Demyx. The strange mulleted haired blonde had an obsession with bothering me. I'd had no peace since he joined us. I can't say it was all bad though. Yeah, the teen was extremely hyper almost constantly, but despite what the others thought, Demyx was actually pretty smart. He was one of the few people I could sit and have a conversation with without going insane. But like I said, he was hyper. Thankfully, he had taken to spending time with Axel and Roxas. I didn't want to think what they conned that poor boy into at night.

I had just returned from a mission for Xemnas. Nothing big, just reconnaissance. I was tired, ready to relax after sneaking around all day. Unfortunately, Demyx had other plans. I walked into my room to find the teen curled up in my bed, dead asleep. He looked peaceful, I almost just left him to sleep there. Almost. "Demyx, Demyx wake up." I shook the teen lightly, trying to wake him.

Closer up to him, I could see his face. There were tear streaks down his face. Axel and Roxas must have hurt him, and strangely, it made me angry. I shook him some more. "Demyx, wake up."

The teen stirred, waking slowly. Pulling himself up, he looked at me, seeming to forget where he was. "Oh, hi Zexy. Sorry, I know you said not to come in here if you weren't here but, I needed to get away." he looked down.

I sat beside him on the bed. "What happened Demyx? Did Axel or Roxas hurt you?"

"They….." If I didn't know better, I would have thought Demyx went red in the face.

"You don't have to tell me Demyx. I won't pry." I sat there, pulling my boots off.

"I know, but I want to tell you. I was off in my world, and they asked what I was thinking about. I blushed when they asked, and when I told them, they made fun of me. So I can in here to be alone."

"Why did they make fun of you? What was it that you were thinking about?" I would have to hurt Axel and Roxas later.

"Well, I was thinking about you."

"Me?" I felt my face go red.

"Yeah. I really like you Zexy, but they thought it was stupid."

I was shocked, to say the least. Demyx had never shown any interest in anyone but Axel and Roxas. "Demyx I…."

I never got to finish my sentence. The young blond crushed his lips to mine, cutting me off. After a moment, I pulled myself together, press back against Demyx. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I had never done anything like this before, so I let him take control. I opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. He sucked on my tongue, gaining a small moan from me. I shocked myself, my calm outside crumbling under Demyxs control. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into him. I felt his hand slid up my chest to the zipper of my cloak. I tensed, feeling things were moving almost too quickly, but I let him go, I knew Demyx would never hurt me. Demyx pulled away, looking into my eyes "Are you ok with this Zexion? I can stop."

I shake my head "I'm ok." I was nervous about the whole thing, but I didn't want it to stop.

Demyx smiled, pulling on the zipper slowly, going back to nip and suck at my neck. I leaned my neck back to allow him better access, moaning as he sucked on a sensitive part of my neck. Demyx pushed my cloak off my shoulders, leaving me in the black t-shirt and leather pants that I wore beneath. He smiled, looking at me, and I flushed red. I decided to take some control, pulling on Demyxs cloak, which was already half unzipped. He shrugged it off, and went back to placing kisses all along my neck. I felt him slip his hand under my shirt, tracing the lines of my chest. "Demyx…." I moaned as he grabbed a nipple, squeezing it.

I felt him smile, nipping at my shoulder, hard to enough to make me bleed. I yelped a bit at the sudden pain, but calmed down when Demyx went back to kissing me.

He pulled away, pulling my shirt off, pulling his off as well. He took full control, turning me and pushing me back against the bed. Demyx crawled onto me, straddling me. He bent down, taking a nipple in his mouth. I gasped as Demyx began to grind down on me. I threw my head back, having never felt anything like this before.

I could feel a burning in my stomach, I didn't know what was going on. "D…Demyx…."

He pulled away smiling. He knew what was going on, even if I didn't. His hands slid down my chest, down to my pants. I felt him work on the button, then the zipper. He pulled them off, leaving me in my boxers. He bent back down, slowly starting to place kisses along the inside of my thighs. My head went back, this felt, amazing. But the burning was still there. "Demyx….."

He looked up at me "What's wrong? Am I moving too fast?"

"No….there's a burning feeling in my chest. Why….what is it?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make it go away."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I felt a strange thrill. Demyx slid his hands to the top of my boxers, gripping them and pulling them off. I looked at him, shocked. He must have seen more than shock in my eyes. "It's ok Zexion. I'll be gentle."

I must have relaxed, because he smiled. He turned his attention back to my erection, which I hadn't even noticed, was rock hard. The smile never leaving his face, he bent his face down to it, slowly taking it into his mouth. I gasped at the new sensation. I watched him as he slowly began moving his head up and down. I threw my head back, the pleasure new and sweet. The burning in my stomach kept building, growing hotter. "D….Demyx. Ahh…"

I felt him speed up, and I felt like I was gonna explode. I twisted my hands into his hair, feeling the pressure build. I knew I was going to explode if the pressure wasn't released soon, and, shortly after the thought, I blew. I felt the pressure seep away, the hotness in my stomach cooling. I couldn't stay quiet. "Demyx. That was…amazing."

He pulled up, white liquid dripping from his mouth. Then I realized what had happened. "I'm sorry Demyx. I didn't mean to…."

"Relax Zexion, you aren't the first to do that to me. You think you've got some energy left?"

"Of course, but what for?"

He didn't answer, just stuck his fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck."

I did as he asked, though I didn't know what was going on. As I sucked, he worked on pulling his pants and boxers off. After awhile, he pulled his fingers out. "I need you to relax ok? This might hurt."

I looked at him, admittedly slightly afraid. He moved his hand down behind me, lifting me up a bit with his other hand. I froze as I felt a slick finger slid into me. It hurt, like he had said. My head went back, my eyes closing. "Relax Zexy, you need to relax."

I relaxed as much as I could, though I don't think it was much. He moved slowly, pushing in and sliding out. I cringed when he added a second and third finger. Eventually though, the pain turned to pleasure, though it still hurt. I got used to the fingers, even when he scissored them, it actually felt good. He moved with skill, hitting a spot that made me see stars. "Demyx….do that again." It felt amazing.

He adjusted his aim, hitting that spot over and over again. "ahh…Demyx that's…." I could barely form a coherent thought, the pleasure from that spot overriding everything.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me again, and I took his lips hungrily. I had never felt anything like this, but I was hungry to have all of Demyx. I wanted him to be all mine. I was getting the hang of things, and took control, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss, speeding up his fingers.

He must have thought I'd had enough, because he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered a bit at the slightly painful removal of them. Demyx pulled away from our kiss, looking into my eyes. "Are you ready for this Zexy?"

"Y..yeah, I think so. But ready for what?" I looked at him, puzzeled.

He pulled himself up, positioning himself at my entrance. I realized what he meant, and froze. I wasn't sure I WAS ready for this. "Demyx…..I'm not sure….."

He looked at me "You've never done this before have you?"

I just shook my head, letting my hair fall in my face, slightly embarrassed. "It's ok Zexion. I'll be gentle ok?"

I nodded my head, though I was still scared of this. I felt him push in slowly, and I felt shockwaves of pain course through my body. I tried to fight them, but tears filled my eyes, I'd never felt anything like this. He bent down so his face was hovering just above mine. "Just relax, it'll be better if you relax" he said, bending down to kiss me as he pushed in the rest of the way.

I lay there, trying to adjust and relax, and once I felt I was ok, I nodded. "Move."

I felt him moving, slowly, trying not to hurt me. It didn't really work, but over time, the pain subsided, being replaced by pleasure. Without even realizing it, I began to buck up into his thrusts. I started to feel that burning in my stomach again, this time, knowing what it was, I knew how to get rid of it. I reached up, wanting to rid myself of the feeling, but Demyx must have realized what I was doing. He pushed my hand away, never breaking rhythm, wrapped his hand around me, and pumped. I threw my head back once more, enjoying the sensations of my first time.

The burning in my stomach built, and I knew from last time that I wouldn't last much longer. "D..Demyx….I'm gonna….."

By the look on Demyx he wasn't going to last much longer either. With a few more pumps and thrusts, I blew, followed shortly by Demyx. He collapsed onto my despite the fact that I was covered.

We lay in a heap for a few moments, breathing heavily. Demyx got his strength back before me, pulling himself out and laying beside me. He pulled me into his arms, just holding me tight. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, sighing happily. "I love you Zexion, you know that?"

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah I do Demyx. And I love you too."

He seemed happy with my response, lifting me lightly to pull us under the covers. I looked at him "Demyx…"

He looked at me "Yeah Zexy?"

"Will you stay with me? Don't go back to Axel and Roxas."

He laughed lightly. "Of course I'll stay Zexy. I wouldn't leave you."

I never would have believed it could happen, but it did, and honestly, I was glad.


End file.
